


Days in Rome

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: No name short story





	Days in Rome

When the plane went down for landing on Fiumicino, my ears locked, and my hand searched for his hand. I needed the security. Flying wasn’t that bad, but start and landing was always tough. He embraced my hand it seemed like he did it unconsciously. He listened to music, I don’t even know if he was aware that the plane went in for landing. In some ways, it felt safer. The fact that he wasn’t afraid. He met my eyes when my hand hugged his a little extra. Log a little and shut up again. I smiled.

When we landed we went hand in hand through the airport. It's weird that people are still looking at us more than a little. But I wasn’t surprised because the reason we travelled abroad was that we couldn’t walk the streets at home. We picked up our luggage and checked out where the train that would take us to Rome Termini was. We paid our fees and found the train to the train station in Rome. I took a firm grip of his hand. He clasped back. We found our way to a train, and a couple of seats. We sat opposite each other, mostly because I wanted to see him, look at his face. Meet his eyes. He was so beautiful. It felt so wonderful that we would be alone, together for a whole week.

When we arrived at the central station, we got out, there were a lot of people at the station, even though it was in the middle of the day. The heat hit us, suddenly, when we came out in from the train, and the air conditioning, it was really hot. I felt lost and did not know where to go. He took my hand and led me out of the station, walked across the street and followed a cross street. The hotel was only a hundred yards from the station. Upstairs. It was called Gloria. A wonderful name for a wonderful hotel. It was wonderful because it was our hotel. The hotel receptionist looked at us when we signed in. Took us through a corridor with high ceilings and marble floors, to a small room, with high ceilings. The double bed in the room looked inviting. I dropped my bag off and he did the same. The receptionist left the room.

As soon as we were alone, we threw ourselves into bed. We lay face to face, side by side. My lips searched his and we met in a kiss. I smiled. Our hands were all over each other, if there were clothes that were in the way we ripped them of. It didn’t take long until both of us were naked.

When we recovered minutes, hours, eons… later, we decided to take a shower together and then go out on town to get something to eat while we’d explore our surroundings. The bathroom was small and it was crowded just to stand two in the shower. Exhausted but wet bodies met and got aroused again, kisses followed by teasing, touching, and then sex.

It took some time to get ready and go out. When we were out on the street again it was quite late, it felt like everyone could see what we’ve been doing. I had difficulty walking, I had to concentrate to walk straight and meet people's eyes, but I did my best. And in the end no one seemed to notice.

We found a cafe right across the street from the hotel but they didn’t serve food. We didn’t find any restaurants on the street. We decided to venture away a bit, in the other direction, we did not come from. After a while we found a small restaurant where they served food. The waitress was nice and flirty. We ordered a bottle of wine and a main course each. Even before the dishes came in, two young girls sat at the table next to us. They had already tried to make contact with us and there were flattery and flirting coming our way. I had nothing to say them. He looked at them before he turned away and met my eyes. We didn’t have eyes or time for anyone other than each other.

The waiter had to cough a couple of times before we realized he was there and we turned our attention to him. He smiled served us our food. We thanked him and started eating. The trip and the afternoon had made us hungry and we ate in silence. We met each other’s eyes and smiled. The girls at the table next to us ate up at about the same time as we did, and got our attention, and we talked a while before they sat down at our table. He took my hand under the table and our gaze met.

The girls wanted us to join them at the nearest night club, we agreed and met each other’s eyes as we said yes. The conversation ran smoothly and easily. We paid for our food and left together. Since it was still early, there was no problem getting in. We sat down together at a table and ordered in drinks. A girl came over and asked him to dance, and I watched him dance. It was so arousing. I sat in my chair watching him while he was dancing. He met my gaze every now and then, and smiled. I took a sip of my drink and suddenly I couldn’t stop myself so I went up to the dance floor. I took him by his hand and pulled him close to my body. Our eyes met just before our bodies did. We pressed against each other and followed the pace the music indicated. There were only the two of us. No one else mattered.

When we got back to the table we were alone. Our temporary company was out of sight. We sat down and rested for a while, he took my hand. He pulled me up. He led me slowly across the dance floor. Stopped and stroked my cheek. Then he continued to pull me across the dance floor. As we reached the door he was looking for, he pulled me in through it. There were a lot of people there, but we didn’t care. We only had eyes for each other. The room was emptied and when it was time for us to enter, there were no one outside stalls. He led me slowly through the door and locked it behind us before he pushed me to the wall and our lips met.

My hands mad their way all over his body as his hands were on me. My lips felt like they were attached to his. The place and the situation made it all the more exciting. My hands began to reach under his clothes. Inside his jeans, reaching inside his briefs. He groaned and I asked him if we were going home. He nodded breathless, but we continued to touch each other and kissed.

It took more than a moment for us to get to our table, but when we were back out on the street we laughed and both of us were quite embarrassed since we knew, that we were definitely overheard by more than one person.

We went back to the hotel hand in hand and didn’t care if anyone was looking. I was sure everyone’s eyes followed us. He smiled at me and my heart skipped a couple of beats, for sure three heartbeats. His smile made my life worth living. As we approached the hotel we increased the speed. We both knew that our night would not include much sleep.

When we finally woke up, it wasn’t actually any idea to go down to the breakfast restaurant, it had been closed for a long time. We went to the café on the street opposite the hotel and ordered some pastries and coffee. The sun was shining. The sky was blue. We decided to walk to the Coliseum and the Roman Forum. When we had eaten, we slowly walked towards Santa Maria Maggiore and on to the Colosseum.

Being together like this, without having to hide, neither from his parents nor from the judging eyes of our town. It felt like something we could only dream about, when we met earlier this year. Our relationship had not been seen positively by anyone. That they both broke up with partners they had been with for several years, when they met, both had done it, with parents who didn’t believe in them as people or, as a couple. It was an idea, something that none of them wanted to talk about. None of them had been in a good place, and none of them had thought that the other would be the answer to all the uncertainty they felt in recent years before they met.

When we arrived at the Colosseum we decided the lines were too long and we went to the Roman Forum instead. We walked slowly through the ruins hand in hand. The sun was hot on us, and both of us would rather be in our hotel room. We walked, stayed in a grocery store and bought some water and crisps, and walked back to the room. We smiled at each other and asked ourselves, laughing, if we really could spend the whole holiday in the hotel room.

In the end, we went sightseeing each day. We visited the Vatican City, the Trevi Fountain, the Spanish Steps and all the sights to see in Rome. But most of the time we spent in our hotel room, and with each other. When the week came to an end, reality would soon met us at home. Everyday life would never be the same after this week together in Rome. The love we shared was something no one could take away from us.

As we boarded the train for the airport we sat opposite each other on a window seat. We only had eyes for each other. After a while someone sat next to us. We did not look at our way. We held each other’s hand over the table and we looked in each other’s eyes. Suddenly I became aware of the woman sitting next to us. She looked at our intertwined hands. Looked at me, and said something in a language I didn’t understand the man who sat opposite her blushed. Then the woman looked at me again and spat straight in my face. In broken English she said "Pervert" then she got up and left the carriage. Her man looked embarrassed and spoke to me, he mumbled something about his wife, that she did not feel comfortable with homosexuality.


End file.
